The Leaf Village's Downfall
by Naruto's sexy demon
Summary: Naruto wants to join the Akatsuki, why you might ask, you'll have to read it silly! It contains LOTS of yaoi like Peinnaru, nothing else but Pein and Naruto yaoi ACTION! Does contain Mpreg in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Contains LOTS of yaoi, if you don't like Peinnaru then don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would make it all about yaoi….I am a yaoi fan girl…so sue me….never mind….I don't have that kind of money.

I almost cried as I heard her screaming out my name, but she only cares about Sasuke. Sasuke was also trying to make me come back, that was the only reason Sakura was caring about me.

I wanted to leave, no one cares about me. I felt like I had to go, everyone hates me for having the Kyuubi no Kitsune in my body.

They call me a demon, a monster, the Akatsuki wanted me for who I am. Pein didn't think of me any differently then he would himself, he loved me for me.

I still heard her crying even after I could clearly no longer really hear her, then I felt Sasuke's chakra coming closer.

I could tell Pein noticed by the fact that his speed increased, he then stopped. I could feel him covering his chakra and my own, I could still hear Sasuke still running right passed us through the trees.

" Naruto, come back please, I didn't mean anything I said to you! Please come back, I love you god damn it! " I felt my body shake in fear and disgust, I knew Pein noticed by the fact that he held me closer to him.

He kissed my lips passionately, it felt even better then the first time.

" Pein! " I screamed as I looked out my window, I almost fell to the floor as he appeared right in front of my face.

" Yes Naru-kun? " I blushed from the nickname, I loved it though.

He never knew my true feelings, he just visited me and told me that he wanted me to join. He said that I didn't have to, but I wanted to, I wanted to see him everyday.

Sasuke had called me all sorts of things before, and I was thinking of cutting myself.

I just started to cut when all the blood fell to the floor, and it quickly healed.

That was before I called Pein, I needed his help to clean this up, and to help me with my problem.

He noticed the blood, his eyes looked back at me with concern. He quickly jumped into the room, he picked me up in his arms.

" What do you think your doing, even with the Kyuubi, your body can only produce so much. " I nodded slowly as he grabbed some bandages out of his red cloud jacket and wrapped it around my bleeding wrist.

He slowly placed me on the bed as he went to clean up the blood, but I quickly pulled him back. His face was inches away from mine after I jerked him back, I could feel his breath against my lips.

I then felt warm lips press against my own, I quickly regained my balance and kissed him back.

I felt a bit of shock come from him, then he to quickly pressed back. I moaned as I felt his hand play with my nipple, which gave him the chance to put his tongue in my mouth.

His tongue licked every square inch of my mouth, he playfully licked my lips and tongue. I then put my tongue in his, which shocked him at first, then he lightly smiled lustfully.

He quickly pulled away at my shirt, shivers went down my spine from the wind. Pein quickly closed the window behind me, which caused me to find myself under Pein.

One knee was on one side as the other was on the other side, his groin pushing into mine.

I blushed lightly as he pulled away his cloak and black fishnet shirt; I lightly place my hands on his chest. " Do you like what you see, " I nodded as he put his body against my own, " I bet yours is better. " He chuckled as he looked up at me as his hand went down to my jean button, I nodded.

He quickly pulled away at my pants, exposing my hard erection. I then blushed as he pulled way at his own pants, his black boxers showed the same.

He then slowly pulled away at my last piece of clothing, then with his own. He licked at my head, making be buck wildly up and down. He fully engulfed my erection, I screamed out his name in passion.

" Pein! " I screamed out as he quickened his motions, up and down, he sucked strongly.

I moaned every time before I bucked, which gave him a quick warning so that my bucking would make him barf.

I whimpered as I felt him pull away his mouth, he quickly licked his fingers. I screamed a little as I felt a finger enter my entrance; he looked up at me as I quickly nodded.

He then put in another finger, one after another, I felt him hitting my sweet spot. I moaned as he found it again, he then pulled out.

Making me whimper once more, he laughed a little as he then placed his erection near my entrance. He looked up at me once more just to make sure, I smiled as I nodded at him.

I screamed his name as I felt pain and pleasure enter me, he bucked back and forth. He quickly found my sweet spot once again, making me moaned wildly.

" Oh, Pein...faster, oh god...please, Pein! " I screamed as he complied quickly, I felt my body shake from his thrusts. " I'm...mmm. " he quickly began to thrust me with his hand, I was almost there. " OH PEIN, I'M CUMMING! " I put my head back as we both came together, his chest was covered in the sticky substance.

He pulled out as he licked away at my cum on my chest, as he wiped, and licked, away the traces of it on his chest.

He pulled me into his arms as he pulled the blanket over us, I felt him kiss my lips as I lay in his arms.

" I love you, Naru-kun. " I smiled as I looked up at him, he looked so beautiful.

" I love you too Pein-kun. " I felt him laugh as we both fell asleep until the morning.

I awoke to the noise of someone yelling outside the room, I then notice that the voice was from Sasuke Uchiha.

" Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing at Naruto's house! " I looked around; it looked as if Pein already put on his clothes.

' Good. ' I thought, then I noticed I had no clothes on, I grabbed my clothes and began to put them on.

As I put on my boxers and shirt, I notice that the blood was cleaned off the floor.

I almost had my pants fully zipped, but before I could fully put on my pants, I saw Sasuke with his eyes staring at me.

I knew that he would kill Pein now, so I grabbed his arm before he could kill the Akatsuki leader.

" Sasuke, please, don't! " He turned his head back to me; I could see the confusing in his face. " I love him! " I then saw Pein standing outside the door, he smiled evilly.

" You lost your chance, Uchiha brat. " I saw Sasuke crying, tears fell to the floor.

" I don't care anymore, " Sasuke screamed, and I then felt tears running down my face, " you can keep the little slut! " I fell to the floor as I heard him say that to me, I didn't even notice when Pein picked me up in his arms.

" Fine, " I felt him jump to the window, Sasuke followed us, " then I will just take him to his new home. " I heard Sasuke scream as Pein jumped out the window and into the forest, somehow I noticed that my headband was in my pants pocket.

I forcefully drove a straight line into the headband, looking just like Pein's. I put it on my head as I noticed Pein handing me a Akatsuki robe and a black shirt, I quickly put them on.

I noticed that my pants were also black, matching Pein's black attire.

" I love you, Pein-kun. " Pein smiled, then kissed my lips, I then heard Sakura scream out my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Sexually related actions, but yaoi sexually related actions. If you don't like yaoi or Peinnaru then don't read…..there is a back button you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, but again, if I did it would be nonstop yaoi!

-flash back over-

" Do you think we can go now Pein, I'm getting tired of hearing Sasuke telling me all of those lies. " He nodded as we soon found ourselfs outside the Akatsuki building, and I walked inside as Pein soon opened the door.

He casually sat on the tallest and biggest chair, and I stood in front of the table.

I knew that it would be weird if all of the members walked in and saw me and Pein sitting together, and I already knew that Pein wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me.

If we were found in that situation, then they would have killed me in a instant, and I knew that Pein would have gone insane if that happened.

Everyone walked in and sat at the table, and they looked at me. Then Pein cleared his throat as everyone looked up, and they stayed quite as Pein began.

" We are all glad you have chosen to join us, and to fully join, I will give you the test. " I still stood impatiently, but respectfully as Pein stood on his tall chair at the head of the large table were some but not all of the Akatsuki members sat.

They looked up at me as I nodded my head. " I will ask you one simple question, everyone has a different question. " I nodded as he pulled out a little box; it looked like it could hold a large ring. " Will you promise to take to role of Leader after I die? " Everyone stood in shock from his question, a man with blonde hair moved forward.

" If I may ask so kindly Leader, " Pein nodded as the man slowly went on with his statement, " why would this boy be able to take your role as leader? " I could hear Pein laugh a little, but it sounded a little evil.

" I will give him the role of leader because, I was a great friend of his father as a child. " I nodded as I saw the blonde man move back to his spot, and everyone stayed quiet.

I then noticed the box once again as he placed it on the table. " Yes, or no, Naruto? " I met my eyes with him, he seem to notice as he looked at me.

" I accept. " He nodded and called me over to him, he pulled a ring out of the box.

It looked blue just like my eyes, he gentle placed the ring in my hands. It slowly turned red from my contact, and I then placed it on my thumb.

That was the only finger that could fit, the ring was meant for men older then me.

" You will be assigned a partner, " I looked over around the room and saw Itachi and a blue faced man sitting in a chair next to him. " Itachi chose his partner, Kisame. Not every Akatsuki member has to have a member, or want one. So you will have to choose if you want one, and if you do, it will have to be with someone wants one and doesn't have one. You have total control. " He winked at me, and that clearly made me blush, and that earned some wierd looks from everyone.

I saw the blonde man from before come forward, and another masked man stood behind him. " Deidara and Tobi, they are both partners. Everyone will be back soon, but most of them might not like you. We will have to wait and see, until then, we can just relax." I saw everyone walk off and I soon followed, Pein followed also.

" Pein-kun, " I whispered lightly, and he looked back at me, " can I be your partner? " He smiled at me as I found myself in a large living room, and everyone sat on a large couch.

Pein sat at the largest chair, visibly his, everyone else just sat down and talked.

" Sure. " I smiled as he did the same, Itachi seemed to take notice to the Pein's change in behavior.

I looked around, but couldn't find a seat. Pein called me back over to him, held out his hand. " You can sit on my lap, I don't mind. " I smiled a little as I walked over to him, I carefully sat on his lap, and he just sweetly smiled.

I saw Itachi's deadly glare, but it wasn't meant for me. He knew he wanted me, and Pein knew it.

I looked up at him, he just kept smile as everyone casually chatted with one another. I then felt him place his arms around my body, and I liked the feeling.

He gentle placed his head on mine, then moved to my shoulder. " Naru-kun, " Pein whispered to me, " Do you want to have some fun. " I slowly nodded as I felt his breathe against my neck, I almost moaned as I felt his lips press against my neck.

I then felt him slowly put me off the chair as he sat up, he nodded as he walked off.

He looked back at me, and I slowly followed after. As we walked to a nearby door, I could see Itachi staring at me and Pein.

I looked forward as Pein quietly closed the door behind me, he lightly gabbed my hand, pulling me with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Lots of yaoi, if you don't like Peinnaru then don't read. The back button is available to you….it's not doing anything else at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything, if I did Sakura would be died and Naruto would be my man whore!

I then saw him open a door, a large black bed in a dark red room sat in the room.

He slowly took off his red cloud jacket, throwing it to the side. His black fishnet shirt hugged every inch of his toned chest with black baggy pants, hugging his curves.

I felt him pull away at my own jacket, throwing it the same place his own was thrown. He threw off his shoes as he placed me on the bed, throwing away his socks.

He then pulled away at my own, he moved back to the top of the bed. I slowly moved to him, he placed his hand on my chest.

He just smiled as he gently rubbed my chest, I smiled as he then pulled at the bottom of my shirt. I helped him as he pulled away at my shirt, showing off my also toned chest. I then tugged at his, he smiled lustfully but lovingly.

He then threw away our shirts to the floor, he moved forward to my neck. I moaned as I felt his tongue lick at my tender neck, leaving love bites everywhere.

He then played with my nipple, as his right hand held my hip. His head slowly moved up, he licked away at my jaw line.

I then felt warm lips lovingly place against my own, I loved the feeling.

I moaned as he pressed his hips into my groin, which gave him the chance to swift fully place his tongue in my mouth.

I moaned wildly as he began to play with my tongue, he clearly dominated me in the fight.

I bucked wildly as he hit me in equal precision; he pulled my body even closer to his. I lightly tugged at his pants, and he looked back at me. He then swiftly pulled away his pants.

His black boxers showed his clear pleasure in his actions; he looked up at me as he put his hand on my pants button.

My breathing slightly hitched from excretion; he then pulled away my pants just the same. I blushed as he noticed my also clear look of pleasure poking out at the clothing,

I felt him place his hand down into my boxers. I bucked up as he thrusted my erection, I moaned as he went even faster.

" Pein-kun! " He went even faster, and I moaned louder.

I then felt him pull away my boxers, exposing my hardened erection.

I bucked once more, his tongue wildly licked at my head. " Pein...oh, please...faster! " He quickly complied with my wishes; he quickened his pass as he sucked strongly.

He pulled away as he left my problem to grow; he tortured me as toyed with me. " Pein, please...I...I want you...I WANT YOU IN ME! " He placed his hand on my cheek, I put my hand on his as he moved up and kissed my lips.

He then pulled away, I saw his fingers in front of my face, I knew what he asked, I put his finger in my mouth.

I teasingly licked up and down his three fingers; he then pulled away and quickly placed one finger in me.

I screamed in pain and pleasure, he then placed another. " Pein, I want...I want... " He placed one finger from his free hand over my mouth, he then quickly pulled out his fingers.

He moved forward onto me, I moaned as my erection and his rubbed against one another, and I heard him moan as well. I bucked my hips in equal motions to his, and I was almost there.

I whimpered as he pulled away, and he just smiled as he pushed his hard erection into me.

I screamed once more from the combination of pain and pleasure; he then put my legs on top of his shoulders as he pushed in and out.

He held my hips tightly as he went faster, I moved with him. Which caused me to reach my climax, I screamed out his name as he did the same.

I could feel the sticky liquid gentle fall onto the bed, he then gentle pulled out and fell on top of my body.

He licked away at the traces of cum on my chest, and then he pulled the covers over the both of us.

" Was that the best you've ever had, Naru-kun? " I nodded as he smiled, and then quickly kissed my cheek.

I turned my head to him; I gentle placed my hand on his cheek. I went forward and kissed his lips, I could feel his tounge lick at my lips. He then pulled me closer to him; I then put my arms around his torso.

" I love you, Pein-kun. " He pulled me even closer to him, my head gentle lay on his chest as he laid down with his head facing up.

I put my legs around his, and wrapped my arms round his neck.

" As do I, Naru-kun. " I smiled as he held my body, kissing my forehead as I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Sexual actions, but not horrible. Don't like guy on guy, then don't read, and the back button is at your disposal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything in the show…and I never will.

I woke up normally this time, but now the smell of ramen awoke me.

I quickly sat up, and I noticed that Pein wasn't in bed. I saw his clothing gone, and mine in a neat pile on a chair nearby.

I quickly put on my clothing, but they smelt clean. I then noticed a little bottle on the dresser next to the chair, I smelt the little bottle.

I quickly realized that it smelt just like Pein, and I sprayed the bottle over my clothing and body.

I loved the way it smelt, and how it reminded me of Pein. It smelt just like honey and vanilla, it made me hunger.

I remembered the reason why I was awake, I ran out of the room.

Following the smell, I didn't even notice when Itachi called my name.

I stopped from the sudden feeling of a hand on my shoulder, Itachi was standing behind me.

" Nar-kun. " I quickly growled at him, he pulled away his hand.

I could feel my teeth growing and sharpening with every second, I quickly returned to normal as I smelt the ramen once more.

I followed its calling once more, leaving Itachi to his confused thoughts.

I then saw Pein sitting on the table, with two bowls of ramen. I heard him call me over, and he pulled a chair out for me.

" I heard you loved ramen, so I made us both some. With your appetite, and mine, we'll have to shoping even more! " I smiled as I began to quickly devour the ramen in front of me, and he quickly did the same.

I stood up from the table as Pein walked over to what looked like to be a meeting room.

I saw Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and Tobi sitting in chairs next to their partners.

I saw two other people sitting in their respectful seats, and then I saw a chair just as big a Pein's sitting next to his.

He sat on the huge chair, as he called me to the other seat next to him.

He pulled in his chair; I did the same as Pein cleared his throat. " I have made my decision on who Naruto's partner will be, " I saw hope twinkle in Itachi's eyes, but I felt bad that his hopes are not going to come true, " I have decided that I will be partners with Naruto. " I heard everyone gasp as he told them; I just tried not to show my excitement.

I didn't want to hurt Itachi's feelings, I looked forward every second.

" Leader, " I saw I blue haired women looking up at Pein, she looked really pissed off, " why does he get the privilege of being your partner? " I saw Pein looking even angrier as he looked around the table; they all held their heads down.

" Why did no one tell everyone that wasn't present when he first came? He is my friends only son that died years ago! " He looked around, he sighed heavily. " This meeting was just to tell all of you my decision, and that we need to get more ramen. " I smiled lightly, and Pein seemed to notice as he also smirked.

" Is it okay if I go Pein-kun? " Everyone gasped once more; I just looked around in confusion.

" You are to never call Leader-sama by his.." I heard Pein slam his hand on the table to stop the other unknown man from yelling at me even more.

" He can call me that if he wants to Zetsu! " I heard the man move back into his seat, Pein sighed once more.

He looked back at me, and smiled as I did the same. " You can go shopping if you want to, " I smiled as he did the same, I could tell that he loved the way I smiled, " do you want someone to come with you? " I heard Itachi moved forward, but I soon answered before he could.

" Would it be okay if you would come with me Pein-kun? " I saw him smile as he chuckled lightly, he put his hand on my leg under the table.

I smiled at the contact, he lightly rubbed my thigh.

" I would love to, we can go as soon as you're ready. " I smiled as he moved his free hand to call he meeting over, everyone walked of as Itachi walked towards us.

" What is it Itachi? " Itachi stopped in front of us, but he looked like he noticed Pein's hand on my thigh and couldn't come up with anything to say.

" If I might ask you so kindly Leader-sama, " Pein nodded as Itachi went on, " could you buy some other food other then ramen? " He nodded, and then Itachi quickly walked off as he tried not to look like a total retard.

" I think I hurt Itachi's feelings. " I looked up at Pein, but he just smiled kindly as I stared into his loving eyes.

He placed his hand on my cheek; he lightly placed a kiss on my lips.

" Don't worry, he'll learn. " I smiled as he sat up from his chair, and I soon followed.

He walked to the bedroom and grabbed a backpack hanging on the corner of the chair.

I saw him grab a chain wallet; he hooked on his front right belt holder and placed the wallet in his back right pocket.

He threw a hooded Akatsuki cloak at me, I lightly laughed as he smiled as I took off my non-hooded cloak. I put on the hooded cloak, and I put the hood up, and as Pein did the same.

" Where are we going to shop Pein-kun? "

" We are going to your village, the Hidden Leaf Village. " I stared at him, he smirked at me. " You have to learn to go through life and tell your old "friends" that you're never, ever, going to come back. I already went to my village, so they already know that I'm not coming back. This is another one of your tests, and I promise you that if it gets too out of hand that I will take us back. " I smiled as he held out his hand to me, he put my arms around his as he created some hand seals.

I then found us in Kohana Village; he then put his arms to his side.

" You promise? " He nodded kindly; we then began to walk to the grocery store. " What if they notice me, can I use some genjutsu? " He shook his head slowly; I just looked forward as we walked inside.

We bought some ramen and other things, as Itachi asked, then walked outside as we put the food in the backpacks.

I was forcefully pushed aside, and my hood fell. Pein's fell as well as he helped me back up from the ground.

I heard a gasp from the side, and I turned my head to the sound.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Mild Language, and if you don't like it then don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that is on the Naruto show. If I did Sasuke would have never had left and would have killed Sakura instead of wanting to kill his brother. Sasuke would also have hot yaoi sex with Naruto every night!

" Naruto, is that you? " I felt the angry fill up inside me, my teeth began to grow.

Pein noticed my feelings and walked in front of me. He face the voice that I knew was Sakura Hando, she then began to run towards me.

" Stop right there! " I heard Pein lightly commanded the girl, I then heard her began to cry.

" Naruto, why? " I looked over at her, and I guessed that my demon features were showing because she gasped in complete and utter fear.

I felt the Kyuubi growling with me, he knew what my life was, and he told me what people really thought of me.

He could somehow telling what people were thinking, and every person in this village was thinking the same thing.

They all hated me, they think of me as a demon.

Even Iruka-sensei thought of me as a demon, Sakura hated me the more then anyone." Why? Why do you think, oh that's right, I can tell what you're thinking! " She stared at me with confusing, I growled ferociously as I jumped in front of her. " I can read your mind you dumb shit! " She began to shake, she then fell to the ground.

I sighed as I walked over to Pein, he just smiled.

" I'm proud of you, I really am. " I would have smiled back to Pein's words, but I could feel someone elses chakra.

His chakra was building rapidly, I realized who it was. Pein didn't notice, then he turned his head as the strong source of chakra jump down behind me.

" Naruto. " I turned around, I saw his black hair and his red sharingan eyes were staring me down.

I felt the Kyuubi's chakra adding to my own, but I didn't want to get too out of hand.

I could feel my whiskered cheeks thickening, my nails began to grow longer. " What were you thinking? "

" I was thinking fine, I was too busy listening to what you were thinking! " He stared at me, I could tell he was confused.

I sighed loudly and pointed at the dumb bitch. " Oh my god, didn't you hear what I told the bitch? I can read your mind, teme! " He stood in shock; he knew what I found out about him.

He was shaking from fear, and I could tell why as I could see Kyuubi's chakra. " I couldn't believe what you were think about, but I don't really care! You can leave to that dumb shit Orochimaru if you want to, because I don't give a shit anymore! " I saw a tear running down is face, and I just smiled so evilly that I would have even scared myself shitless.

I walked back over to Pein, he held his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand, and then I wrapped my arms around his as he began to create hand seals.

" I will tell you this little Uchiha brat, " Pein began to say as Sasuke began to run at us, " we are planning to go to the Sand village. We aren't going to hurt anyone; we are just going to do some shopping. " I could see Sasuke inches away as we returned back to the lair, back in the kitchen.

" Are we really going to go to the Sand village for shopping? " He smiled as he began to unpack the backpack; everyone then walked into the kitchen and began to eat.

" Yes we are, because it's a special day soon. " Everyone looked at Pein in confusion, including me. " You should know as well as me Naruto, it's your birthday soon. " I stood in amazement, I ran over to him and hugged him furiously.

He laughed a little, Itachi just stood there. He looked really jealous as Pein rubbed my head; I looked back up at him.

" How did you know, no ones cared about me enough to remember my birthday! " I felt tears run down my face; Pein looked at me with great concern. " I'm okay, I'm just so happy that you know! " Pein just hugged me back as everyone else put away the food, Itachi still stood in shock.

" Yes, you're going to be fourteen years old. " I cried even more, no one even really knows how old I am either.

No one really wants to remember how may years it's been since the "defeat" of the Kyuubi.

" Thank you Pein-kun, " I placed my head on his shoulder, " I love you so much. " I whispered to him, he just smiled as he held me closer.

I then yawned a little, earning laughs from everyone but Itachi. Pein picked me up in his arms as he walked to the bed room, Itachi followed quietly.

He then lightly place me on the bed, he pulled away at my jacket, shirt, shoes and socks.

I smiled as he lightly kissed my forehead, he then walked out of the room.

" Pleasant dreams Naru-kun. " I smiled as he lightly closed the door behind him, and I then found myself in front of the Kyuubi.

He looked smaller and kinder then before, it seemed that he liked what I was choosing to do with my life.

I walked over to him and sat in his lap, he licked my face.

' I am proud of you kit, you have chosen the right path. I have listened to everyone here and all of then think of you very high if not as equals. Pein really does love you like he says; he is a very good mate for you. ' I smiled as he stopped licking my face, I almost fell asleep but I looked up at the fox for attention.

" Kyuubi, can you make me able to bare children? " The fox stared at me in astonishment, and all I did was grin.

' I can, but I will warn you, I can't change you back. ' I nodded my head, he looked up and around the garden around us.

I looked up at him, and he looked back at me. ' The way I can do this is very simple, you have had a mating ritual recently, so you will have a child when it is over. Your mates liquid looks for a place to grow, then dies of after a day, but you still have some remaining in your body, and you will already have a child to give birth to. ' I looked up at him, and he looked back at me.

I knew by his face that he understood that I wasn't going to change my mind. ' You will have one child to bare, that is all that is left. ' I nodded and smiled as I lay, asleep, and I couldn't wait to tell Pein.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Violence….somewhat, and Mpreg (men pregnant)

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto in any way, if I did Sakura would be died right now with Orochimaru!

I awoke to pain in my stomach, and I saw Pein standing over me.

He picked me up in his arms as I groaned from the pain, I heard Kyuubi trying to calm me.

' I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that it might hurt for a little bit. It will go away after a while, I'm sorry kit. ' I groaned once more as I felt the Kyuubi's chakra coursing through what seemed to be where the child was.

" Are you okay Naru-kun? " I looked up at Pein above me, his face inches away from mine.

I yelled from the last burst of pain, I felt a tears fall down my face.

Pein wiped away my tears as I calmly fell back, the pain was over. " Is it over Naru-kun? " I felt him sit down on the couch, everyone ran over to use.

The stared at me, apparently they heard my screams.

" Pein, " he put his head near my face, I could see his fear, " I'm...I'm.."

" What Naru-kun, you're really scaring me. " I smiled as I slowly calmed my breathing; I looked back up at him.

" I had asked the Kyuubi to make me be able to have children, and.. " he still stared at me, " I'm pregnant with your child Pein-kun. " He stared at me in shock, and then slowly began to smile at me.

He then pulled me into a hug, and I tried to hold him closer.

" Everyone, " they all looked at Pein with complete desire to please him, " Naru-kun is pregnant with my child. " They stared at me, and they didn't believe their ears.

They soon nodded, and Pein went on. " You all have to be extra careful with him, and his child. If any of you don't help him, and you will be answering to me. " They all nodded in unison, but Itachi just barely made it. " All of you find anything that is needed for the child, a crib, and blankets, anything you can think of! " They all disappeared in a cloud of smoke as they went of on their mission, even Itachi left to his assignment.

" So, " I whispered as Pein looked down at me as I laid in his lap, " you're okay with it? " He smiled as he pulled me into a hug, causing me to yelp in pain.

He quickly pulled out of the hug, a tried to smile.

" Oh, sorry. " I laughed a little, and then he picked me up in his arms as he walked over to the bedroom.

" So, how are we going to deal with this? " I laughed as he placed me on his bed, and put my hand over the place of my new child.

Pein soon did the same as I sat on the bed with him.

" Do you think we can go to a spring, I think he would like that. " I stared at myself as Pein held me close, and I found myself at a hot spring not too far from my old home.

I was afraid, and Pein could tell as he held me close. I smiled at him, and he kissed my forehead.

" Don't worry, I will protect you. " I held him close as we both walked into our own bath house, and I was glad that they put locks on the doors.

I knew Pein enough to know that he will take any chance he gets with me, but he didn't this time.

I thought that maybe it was because of the baby, I was glad that he cared so much for me and the child.

I walked into a large bath and I saw a empty room with the water forming fog everywhere.

I laid in Pein's arms as we slowly sat in the water, and I kissed his neck tenderly. I tried not to, but I wanted him so bad, and I loved his body.

" I love you, Pein-kun. " He smiled as he held me closer, and I wraped my arms around his torso.

I then felt my sight blurring, and I saw Pein looking up. I heard Pein saying my name as he passed out, and someone jumped into the air with me in thier arms.

--

I found myself looking up at a white ceiling, and a light beeping in the background.

I looked to the side and saw a pink haired girl gasping as I looked back at her, and I sat up as the pink haired Sakura holding me in a hug.

I quickly pushed back, blood fell down her cheek as many Shinobi's began to hold me down as the Kyuubi's chakra coursed through my vains.

Soon I found my vision blurring once more, and I saw Tsunade standing over me as I fell down to my hospital bed.

--

I saw, once again, the white walls of the hospital room. I looked around once more, but I couldn't stand up, because I saw large black and white chains holding me down.

I looked to the side and saw, not Sakura, but Sasuke sitting next to my bed.

He was staring back at me, and I knew from his expresion that the Kyuubi had still some control on my body.

" Why, I don't understand, why did you leave? " I looked up once again, the white ceiling bored me, but I had to 'cause the fact that he still

stared back at me.

I couldn't control my anger anymore, I have been holding back way to much.

"WHY! " He looked back at me and I could tell he hated me, even though he told me that he loved me. " I HAVE BEEN BEATEN AND ALMSOT KILLED IN THIS VILLAGE! " I looked back at him, and he still stared back at me with no expression what so ever. "Why did you take me back, I was happy there! " I began to pull at the chains, and the chain almost broke but I sight went blank once again.

--

I saw my sight clear once more and I saw my belly oversized, and it almost looked like I was about to burst.

I knew that I had woken up every other day, but I could barly remember what had happened.

I knew what they were planing, they wanted me to give birth and thank them for helping me give birth which would make me wish to stay in this hell hole.

They make me laugh, I would never think of staying here, and I was guessing that I would have to play along with their little game until I give birth.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Men giving birth, and man on man kissing. If you don't like it, then don't read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I can only dream.

I felt pain as I saw my vision returning, I yelled as I felt the pain growing.

" PEIN, WHERE ARE YOU! " I looked around, but all I saw was Tsunade standing over me, I growled as she ordered me to push.

I had to, because I felt the Kyuubi ordering me as well, but that was all I could remember.

I saw myself holding a little boy and his hair was the exact same color as Pein's and he had whisker marks like mine, and he had light blue eyes.

My so called "friends" walked into the rom, and I could see their smiles. I growled at them as they moved close to my child, and I felt Kyuubi's chakra covering my body.

I could see them backing away, but I soon saw the Akatsuki jumping into the room. Pein picked me up in his arms, but my vision blurred.

I then saw all of the Akatsuki members standing over me and Pein sitting patiently in a chair next to what looked to be my bed.

Everyone stood still as I put my hand onto Pein's shoulder, and it quickly grabbed his attention as he held me in a hug.

I tried to keep him from hurting the baby, but he soon stopped his actions as he pulled back and kissed my lips.

" Are you okay, did they hurt you? " I shook my head and slowly looked back at my boy, but I didn't remember what I had named him.

" What is his name by any chance? "

" I don't know, I don't remember naming him. All I know that he will be a very powerful child. " Everyone smiled as they looked back at the child as we all began to think of a name for the small child.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Man baby, and man on man kissing. If you don't like, then don't read, what do you think the back button was made for?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did Naruto would be a gay man whore!!

-5 years later-

" Mommy! " I awoke to the screams of my child, Jarika, as he ran to my bed. " Mommy, where is daddy? " I picked up my child in my arms, I kissed is forehead.

He giggled from the touch, I then tickled him. He laughed hysterically; I stopped as I walked out the room.

I put him over my shoulders as I walked into the kitchen; Itachi was eating some rice as I made some ramen.

" You want some ramen Jarika? "

" Yeah! " I laughed as he watched me make ramen for the both of us, I then sat him down on the chair next to me.

We both quickly devoured up the ramen, I placed them in the sink as Jarika talked with Itachi, he asks so many questions.

I don't know how Itachi doesn't go completely insane; I walked over to the two of them.

" What are you two talking about over here? " Jarika smirked as he looked up at me; he smiled just like his father.

" I was just asking Itachi-san what you were like when you were my age, and 9f you were just like me! " I smiled as I picked him up in my arms, and Pein then showed up in a cloud of smoke. " Daddy! " Jarika jumped down from my arms, he had some of the strength that Kyuubi gave me.

Just recently he grew a tail and ears, and on the same day I grew the same. Pein loved my ears and tail; he said they made me look sexy.

I always blushed when he called me his little kitsune, I loved that name.

" Hey, little kit! " Jarika smiled as he jumped into his fathers arms, he the kissed his fathers cheek.

" Hey daddy, what took you so long? " Pein laughed as he walked over to me, he kissed my lips tenderly.

" Hello, my little kitsune. " I blushed as I looked into his eyes, he just smirked. " Sorry, " he looked at Jarika in his arms, he looked up at his father, " I had to go and get Mommy's birthday present. " I stood in shock; I hugged him as I kissed his cheek.

" Oh yeah, happy birthday Mommy! " I laughed as still held his hug, he pulled back.

" What is it Pein-kun? " He kissed me once more, he looked at me.

" We're going to the Hidden Leaf Village for your 20th birthday. " I stared at him, I was really scared. " I will protect you, don't worry. I won't let them take you away; if they do I will kill them. I won't ever let them have Jarika either; I won't let them have you or our son. " I smiled as he took my hand, he called everyone into the meeting room.

Jarika had his own little chair next to my chair; I then sat down as everyone came into the room.

" Mommy, " Jarika looked up at me as everyone sat in their chairs, " can I sit in your lap? " I nodded as he jumped into my lap, he put his arms out in front of him.

" Everyone, " Pein began to say, getting everyone's attention, even Jarika looked up at his father, " we are all going to visit the Hidden Leaf Village. " Everyone stood still, but Itachi was clearly shaken. " We are all going because, as you all know, Naruto's birthday is today. " Everyone smiled as they looked at me, and I smiled back.

They then looked back up at Pein, he then cleared his throat. " We all need to be ready at any moment to bring Naruto and Jarika home, am I clear? "

" Completely clear. " Everyone said in unison, even Jarika did.

Which made everyone laugh, even Pein gave out a little chuckle.

He then called everyone off, they all then puffed away in smoke. I held out to Pein's hand as we then whisked away to the village, I then saw Sakura running over to me.

I waved as she ran to me, I couldn't move as she hugged me ferociously.

Jarika was on my shoulders as he looked down, she then noticed him.

" Oh, " I began to say as I grabbed Jarika and put him in my arms, I pointed at Sakura, " Jarika, that's auntie Saku! " She smiled as Jarika smiled sweetly, then Sasuke ran over to me. " That's uncle Sasu, he's run over to us right now. " Jarika waved at the breathless Sasuke, he waved back.

Sasuke then hugged me even harder; he then noticed my ears and began to scratch them.

I purred loudly, and I fell to Sasuke's arms as he still scratched my ears. He quickly blushed, then stopped as Pein moved forward from the side.

He put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. Jarika quickly jumped up to my head, not knowing what's going on.

" No one does that but me, you got that? " Sasuke and Sakura nodded in fear, Pein knew how to make his point clear.

He walked me over to Tsunade's office, the others soon followed. " I'm only letting Naru-kun have his birthday here because it's his 20th birthday, and that it is the village where he was born. " They nodded, and then we walked to Tsunade's desk.

She was laying flat on her face, she was clearly passed out from her nightly runs of sake, I slammed on her desk.

She almost fell to the floor from the shock, but quickly regained what balance she has left.

" What the fuck was that?! " She then stopped her ranting as she noticed my presence; she quickly grabbed me into a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Strong Violence ( killing ), and boyxboy kissing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did….a girl can dream!

" I...can't...breath! " She quickly let go of her grip, laughing a little as I coughed.

She then poked at my ears, and then she noticed my tail.

" You're so cute! " I blushed; the Jarika looked at her curiously. " Jarika, his is Obaa-chan! " She knocked me upside the head, making Jarika jump down in fear.

" Mommy, why is Obaa-chan hurting you? " I laughed as I called Jarika over; he quickly jumped in my arms.

" Obaa-chan isn't hurting me, she just gets angry when I call her Obaa-chan. It's okay, don't worry. " Jarika still looked confused, I just kissed his forehead.

I just cradled him as I stood up, Tsunade still looked pissed. Sakura laughed as she looked up at her sensei, Jarika coward in my arms as everyone stared in confusion.

" Mommy, aunty Saku is saying bad things about me, make her stop calling me names! " I stood in shock, I heard Kyuubi growling.

' Jarika is right, she is calling him a demon. I can hear her loud and clear, kill her now! ' I felt the Kyuubi's chakra building, Jarika could hear people's thoughts.

He had met Kyuubi before, he had told him things about humans that made him hate them.

He only loved the Akatsuki members, me, and Pein. I have always wanted to rid the pain, to kill everyone that has hated me.

Jarika could feel Kyuubi's chakra unfolding, my eyes turned dark red, and my hair became more wild.

" You guys made Kyuubi-sensei angry, he wants to kill you! " Jarika said as I still held him in my arms, and he also had the same tendencies of being influenced by the Kyuubi also.

He also changed like I would, the thickening of the whiskers, the black slits in his red eyes.

Pein just smirked from the side; he just sat down on a chair near by. Kyuubi's chakra shot out everywhere, Pein had seen me this way before.

He just casually sat as he watched the carnage unfold, and my teeth sharpened as I loudly growled.

" I'm sick and tired of hearing people's thoughts, you all wanting me dead! " Another tail shot out, and began to grow longer.

It destroyed nearby buildings, I yelled out in anger. " I'm going to end this, here and NOW! " I put Jarika on the ground; he looked up at me in confusing.

" Why can't I kill them Mommy? " The others stood in shock from the boy's words, and I just smiled at him and so did Pein.

" You will later, " Pein walked over to the boy and picked him up in his arms, " but not now, okay? " Jarika smiled at his father, he then kissed my lips, then quickly walked back to his chair.

" Naruto, please. " I looked up at Sakura, I hated her voice. " I would never think of you like that, I care.. "

" NO! " I cut her off before she could finish, and I couldn't take it anymore. " THAT'S WHY JARIKA WAS SCARED IN THE FIRST PLACE, BECAUSE OF YOUR NEGATIVE WORDS TOWARDS HIM! " Tears fell down her face, I smiled evilly from her reaction.

" Naruto, " I looked up at Sasuke who was walking towards me, I ripped away at the air.

" NO, YOU, DON'T EVEN TRY TO SAY THAT YOU NEVER THOUGHT THE SAME THING! " I saw him stop in his tracks, he tried not to, but tears also fell down his face.

I felt Kyuubi's chakra covering my body, and all of his tails formed behind me. The tails wipped up and down. The destroyed everything in their wake, and I could feel the Kyuubi controling my body.

I could then see myself stading in front of everyone I knew, Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone I have ever been friends with standing in total and utter fear.

My body couldn't take anymore, and I felt my body falling to the ground. Pein noticed this and ran to me; he picked me up in my arms.

Jarika jumped to the gate, and Pein did the same. Everyone I knew ran to stop him, but all the Akatsuki members stood in front of me.

I heard their cries, and their thoughts. They still wanted me died, Kyuubi pulled me back to consciousness.

' Kit, you have to get them straight! ' I stood up from Pein's arms.

I almost fell, my body was still healing. I could see Kyuubi's chakra covering my body to protect me as I walked past and in front of the Akatsuki members, they held out their arms to help me from falling.

I turned to them and smiled, and they did the same. I looked at everyone else, they were still yelling at me to stay. Their thoughts clouded my mind, I groaned from pain.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP! " I screamed as they stood in shock.

They finally stopped their screams, I tried to regain my balance. " I am tired of hearing your every thoughts, I just want to live in peace. All of the Akatsuki love me for who I am, they don't care that I have a demon sealed inside my body. " They all stared at me, I could see their fear for me.

They all began to start their thoughts of pain, and death once again. " You know what, " they all looked fearful from the evil in my voice, I loved it when I sound like that, " do you guys want a new objective from your leader in training? " They all smirked as they nodded their head, I looked back at everyone else.

I grinned evilly as I looked back at them, and they looked back fearfully. " My first request for all of you is to kill everyone in this village. " They all gasped, but all that the Akatsuki did was nodded their heads.

" Our pleasure. " They all jumped out everywhere, but they knew to killed my "friends" last.

I then walked over to Pein, but Sasuke stopped me by grabbing my arm.

" What the hell do you think you're doing, teme? " I said as I looked back at Sasuke, he still held my arms. " Let go of me! Pein! " I saw Sasuke fall to the floor after a straight blow to the gut, I smirked at his pain.

" Why...Naruto? " I growled at his attempt to calm me, I kicked the side of his body.

" Why do you think? " Jarika laughed as he ran over to me, and it looked like the Kyuubi's changes are permanent, or at least will go in a little while.

He then kicked at him as well, and he smiled the whole time.

" Daddy, " Pein looked down at Jarika as he still kicked at his uncle, " can I at least kill uncle Sasu? " Sasuke coughed every time Jarika's leg came in contact with is body.

" Sure, and you know what, " Pein said as he picked up Jarika, and put him in his arms, " you can kill as many people as you can. " Jarika smirked as he jumped down and turned Sasuke to his back.

Sasuke looked terrified as Jarika began to flex his hand, and he looked back at his uncle.

" Sorry uncle Sasu, " he moved his arm back, and ready to stab his uncle, " but this is fun! " Sasuke stared in shock as the child pierced his claw through his heart, killing his instantly.

He licked at claws after he pulled himself out, and he turned his head to the others. " Do you guys want to have fun? " They shook their heads, but Jarika still ran over to them.

He killed everyone in minutes, I walked over to Pein as Jarika licked away at his claws, then all the Akatsuki members returned.

" The mission is complete, Naruto-kun. " They all said as they walked towards us, I nodded quickly.

" Good job, I'm very happy. Let's just go home, would you like that Jarika? " I looked over to him, he smiled as he cleaned away the blood.

" I guess, there's nothing else to do here anyway. " I nodded as we left the Hidden Leaf Village to die away, all of it's people no longer able to grow.


End file.
